Someone Familiar
by cheryblosom
Summary: Sakura is in high school, along with everyone else. It's been seven years since Sakura has seen Syaoran, now all of a sudden he's back. Why? find out in this one shot fic. S+S and a lil' E+T lil' mushy toward the end.


*Take this energy before me,

And transfer it to whom I will.

Take this power from thy Mistress.

Day by day she withers away.

Transfer her power to me. *

Poem By: Lindsey and Jenny Anderson

Disclamer:  I do not own CCS. Clamp does.  I hope you all love it.  It took me forever to type it.  Kero is not is not in it, sry for those Kero fans. Neither is Touya or Yukito, sry fans!  Enjoy!  Includes Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamaziki and my own character Zara!  Have fun…

Sakura is in high school, along with everyone else.  It's been seven years since Sakura has seen Syaoran, now all of a sudden he's back. Why?  Find out in this one shot fic.  Gets mushy toward the end. S+S, and a lil' E+T.

Someone Familiar 

**_^^_**: me talking

_'italics'_: talking to themselves

Ever since she was ten, he had always been there for her, but now he wasn't.  Syaoran has been gone for nine years, and he calls back once every year or so on the same day, but now it's been a week since Sakura's birthday.  The day he always called on.  Tomoyo is herself, she hasn't changed at all.  Her looks are still the same, and her personality didn't change at all. Her violet hair is now down to her knees.  Sakura has been best friends with her for who knows how long, and she and some other friends are over working on homework.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" asked Chiharu wordily.  As soon as she had said this Eriol, Rika, Tomoyo, Yamaziki, Nako, and Zara all stopped doing their homework.  All of Sakura's friends already knew about her magic, also about Syaoran and Eriol's to.  Sakura had accidentally slipped, and was forced to do some for her friends.

"Hmm? What" Oh, I'm ok Chiharu," Sakura answered slowly.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?  You need to give him up, Sakura.  We all know you love him. So if you love him give him…" started Tomoyo.

"NO!" she said quickly.  "I- I can't. He said he'd be back… so I'm going to wait."  _'Sorry Tomoyo, and everyone else, I love him and if you lone someone as much as me, you wouldn't give him up.'_  Then Sakura thought of and idea that would get her best friend back.  "What about you Tomoyo?  I know that you _love_ Eriol, so if he moved, would you give him up?" Sakura asked quickly making sure everyone was listening.  Then she smirked.

Tomoyo was blushing madly. She didn't expect Sakura of all people to fight back.  "Hah… Hah.  Sorry Sakura. Then I know what you mean," Tomoyo said laughing.

"AHHHH!  So you do like me!" shouted Eriol.  All of a sudden Tomoyo stopped laughing and realized the mistake she had just said.  She just sat there staring at Sakura and Eriol.  Rika, Chiharu, Yamaziki, Zara, and Nako started laughing at the whining Tomoyo.

*  *  *

Sakura was walking to school when she felt something in her heart. She had felt it last night, but didn't think it was anything.  It felt like he was moving away again, but this time for good.  She had always been able to feel him no matter how far he was.  "I miss him," she said to herself.

"He will be back, you know," said a voice from behind her.

"AH!" screamed Sakura.  "Don't do that, Eriol.  Hi.  What are you doing?" she asked quickly.

"Going to school. What about you?" he asked back, trying to be funny.

"Ah- ha, me to.  You were there weren't you?  When he said he'd be back. It's been nine years since he said that. I don't know if I can trust it anymore," she said waking with Eriol into the high school.  All of them were seniors in high school. All the girls wore white under shirts, with light-blue jackets; they also wear black skirts and white knee socks.  The men, similar to the girls, but they had to wear pants with plain socks.

Sakura was walking to her first class when she spotted someone familiar.  He had messy brown hair and was wearing the schools uniform.  Sakura couldn't see his eyes, but she knew she had seen him before.  She blinked twice and looked back to where she saw him…

He was gone.  _'Where did he…'_

"What's the matter Sakura?   You look like you've seen a ghost. What happed?" asked Tomoyo nervously.

"I'm okay Tomoyo.  I- I think I just saw HIM, but it was only a quick glance," she answered looking around if it was true.

"'HIM' who Sakura?  Oh… you mean Li. I don't think he would be here Sakura," said Tomoyo confused.

*  *  *

"Please, sit down class. We have a lot to do today," said the teacher patiently. 

The kids took their spots and waited for her to begin English class. As soon as Sakura got to her seat, she started to daydream.  _'Oh, Syaoran, you feel so close and yet so far. You don't know how much I love you,'_ she said to herself not listening to the teacher as she spoke about compound subjects. **_^boring subject^_**

****

_'Yes I do,' came a soft voice in her head._

Sakura snapped out of her daydream with a turn of her head hoping he would be there…

But he wasn't.  "Sakura are you alright?  You look pale," mentioned the teacher.

"I'm ok. Nothings wrong, " Sakura answered.  _'Who was that voice.  He sounded familiar.'_

"You sure, I can have Tomoyo walk you down to the nurse," the teacher offered.

"No, I'm ok.  I'm sure," she answered. There was a little giggle in the room then as the teacher was getting back to class, the guy that looked like Syaoran walked by. _ 'Huh… Who was that?'_ she asked herself.

"Miss Kinomoto, can you please stop daydreaming?" the teacher asked now annoyed with Sakura.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sakura asked quickly.

   "A- ah hai you may. Have a pass?" the teacher asked.  While Sakura was making a pass she noticed her heart was racing.  She         wrote the pass out and the teacher signed her name for Sakura to go into the halls.  Sakura noticed that her power was diminishing, and she felt very weak.

Sakura got into the bathroom, walked into a stall, and sat there thinking, _'There is no way he can be here.  That must be a ghost or- r something, maybe a twin of his; but he didn't have a twin, you baka!  He would've told you if he did or not!_' her concise yelled at her.  "Oh great, now I am fighting with myself…"

"Sakura? Are you alright?" came Tomoyo's voice behind the stall door.  Sakura flushed a bright red with out even realizing it, unlocked the stall door, then began to walk out when she saw Tomoyo's worried face.  Sakura walked pasted her and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Yes, I'm alright Tomoyo.  I had a stomach ache that's all," she said as she washed her face with her hands.

"Are you sure – ?"

"Yes. I'm sure…  Huh?"  Sakura stopped at what she was saying and felt her heart racing. Speeding up like a horses when it runs.  She was sure _he_ was there to help her but knew that her heart was making up stories to tell her it would be all right in the end.  Sakura could hardly stand up on her own two feet. Her eyes started to turn black to tell her she would faint.  _'NO!  I'm not going to faint!'_ she screamed at herself.  She then heard Tomoyo ask her something she did not hear.

"Sakura…  You look pale," and out Sakura went.  Tomoyo screamed at her best friend then ran over to help her not totally collapse on the bathroom ground.  "Ahh! Sakura are you ok?" she asked her best friend to see if she was still awake.  No such luck on her part, but then again Zara suddenly walked into the bathroom.  Zara had the look of surprise on her face to see Sakura on the ground.  She quickly ran over to Tomoyo and her fallen friend on the floor and asked what happened. But Tomoyo yelled at her to go get Mr. Terada and then get the nurse before Zara could ask anything as to what happened.  By the look on Tomoyo's face, she wasn't kidding at all about this situation.  

"Okay Tomoyo, calm down. First I really need to go to the bathroom.  Then I'll go get Mr. Terada. Is that okay?" Zara asked her flustered friend.  Then in a blink of an eye Zara was nowhere there, but in the stall like she said.  

* * *

She paused time so she could do a certain spell on a certain someone.  Zara was gleaming.  Her plan was working; at first she thought that the _Card Mistress_ was invincible, beautiful, and always lovable.  With her so pale like that and with Tomoyo weeping over her, Zara knew she had a chance to take the _Card Mistress'_ life energy away from her.  And she had just the spell to do it to!  She was finally free to do what ever she wanted now.  _'Hmm… I sense a rather strong aura near by.  This persons energy is very protective over this girl.  I'll figure what to do with this energy soon.  Now back to what I was doing…' _she said to herself laughing evilly.

_'Take this energy before me,_

_And transfer to whom I will._

_Take this power from thy Mistress._

_Day by day she withers away._

_Transfer her power to ME!'_

Chanted Zara, pleasing herself.  Hoping that this person close to her wouldn't feel it.

* * *

She stood and flushed, walked out of the stall, and shouted to Tomoyo, "I'll be right back!"

"Oh! Hurry!  She's been out for a minute already!" she shouted back, but Zara she supposed didn't hear her at all, because the door to the bathroom had already been closed.  _'What was she doing in there?'_ Tomoyo wondered to herself.

* * *

As Sakura woke, she smelled what smelled like tea: lemon tea. She could smell its fragrance. It was weird to her as to why there would be a tea smell in the… wait all she remembered that she was in a bathroom, but then realized that she wasn't in the bathroom.  She was in a different place, but she was certain that she was still in the school…

_'I know I'm still in school but where am I?'_ she asked herself patiently.  _'Wait!  Didn't I collapse?!'_

_'I don't know. Did you?'_ she asked herself mentally.

_'Well I'm asking if I did you baka!  Oh boy!  Now I am fighting with myself again.  Uug!  I need to stop doing that,'_ she yelled at her concise. Then by luck she heard a warm, but soft laugh in her mind.   She thought that she was imagining it all.  _'Who are you?'_

_'I will see you soon, Sakura…'_ then the voice cut its line before she could answer, and to let her go back to reality.

"It is lunch time my dear.  If you want you can go ahead and go outside, but be careful." The nurse said as Sakura snapped back to reality.  "Girls and boys you may come in now," said the nurse as four girls and two boys walked into the room.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Chiharu.

"We heard you collapsed in the bathroom near Mrs. Zarbi's room," worried Rika.

"Hey, d'ya know that if someone collapses in a bathroom it is cursed for two mo-"

"Stop lying Yamaziki!" screamed his girlfriend, Chiharu, holding his ear harshly.  The rest were stunned, and then started laughing, Eriol just smiled his usual grin.

"Hey minna lets go outside. I need air," Sakura said standing up.  Once she found her balance, she started to walk to the door to check up and say that she'd be outside so nothing would happen.  Tomoyo and Eriol were right behind her to make sure she didn't fall over from the loss of energy someone had taken.  Eriol couldn't pin- point it but the power felt familiar to even him to notice it.  To bad he didn't notice it sooner otherwise Sakura wouldn't have been in this condition.  His concentration was broke on who this was when Nako asked something from behind him.

"Are you sure your okay, Sakura.  I mean I was told what happened," she asked worriedly.

"Nako, I'm alright.  Don't worry about it."  They were all silent when walking in the halls. They had this eerie silence that wasn't suppose to be there, but it was.  They had nothing to talk about.  Sakura kept thinking about what that males voice said in her mind.  It sounded so familiar but she couldn't who this man was.  She couldn't see him or anything.  Nothing gave her a lead as to whom she was talking to in her mind.  For all she knew she could be talking to death or even heaven, but she knew for a fact it wasn't them because the voice sounded like it cared for her and only her, it was warm and worth to die for if given the chance.

When they got to the front doors, Sakura suddenly stopped as if she felt something, but what she was really doing was breathing in air that she so needed to have every once in a while.  She frowned when someone disturbed her daydream.  "Sakura?  Hey, stop looking pale for a minute and act natural for once," said Tomoyo as she _accidentally_ pushed Sakura down the stairs.

"Ahh!" exclaimed the _Card Mistress_.

"Tomoyo, what did you do that for?" asked Eriol.

"Ah…haha…" she said with a quiver, lifting her shoulders to a shrug.  They were staring at Tomoyo for a second, till they saw some one come out of a bush, with incredible strength catch Sakura in his arms before she fell.

Sakura was waiting to hit the cement stairs when all of a sudden she felt a serge of energy run toward her.  It was a familiar aura.  Sakura was deep in thought; till she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.  She then began to blush and her heart sped up with incredible speed, though she didn't know why. All this confused her. She felt she knew this person, but didn't feel she knew him as well as she had so dearly hoped.  Then when he spoke, Sakura then at that moment understood why she knew him, "Tomoyo, you need to be more careful where you swing that hand or yours."  Sakura felt him shift as to look at her and her blush deepened more.  He then asked, "Are you alright?" asking the angel in his arms.

His voice was so deep, Sakura barely recognized him.  She looked up into the male's sunset colored eyes.  They looked the same as Syaoran's.  He had the same messy hair and his eyes were the same, the same physical physique as him, but older.  He _was_ him but older, and to Sakura he hadn't changed a bit!  It was then she remembered his question he had asked her, "Ah…" she said calmly as possible, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."  Sakura still had doubts that it was him, how could he be here now!  How can he be holding her right now?  She wouldn't believe it, though it did sound like him.

He then turned his head to face Tomoyo and said, "Tomoyo, I don't ever remember you ever being so clumsy." He said it like he was going to laugh seeing the looks on their faces.  He felt Sakura's eyes light up as if she was seeing a ghost.

Tomoyo was just about to answer when Sakura cut her off, "It_ IS_ you! You came back!" she got up out of his arms, only to though her self back at him, crying into his chest.  "What took you so long to come back?" She questioned as she wailed into his chest, "Syaoran, I missed you."

Syaoran smiled his rare smile closing his eyes holding the excited girl, "I missed you, too.  Sorry, I had to finish training to become the 'Li Clan Leader'.  So now I'm here," he answered her silent question, holding her tighter.

"Oh… Your such a jerk sometimes," she cried.  "For not calling or not writing me at all.  Don't do that again," she said crying harder pounding into his chest.  But that seemed to calm her down since she moved her arms to around his neck and held him tighter, burring her face into the crook of his neck.

"Geez. I'm so sorry for that Sakura…"

"Ah, guys and gals, I think these two need their time alone together…" Tomoyo trailed off, pulling Eriol with her.  "Come on guys.  Lets get out of here," and everyone followed the duo to around the corner and sat at their tree.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" sounding like she was going to faint.

_'Take this energy before me,_

_And transfer it to whom I will._

_Take this power from thy Mistress._

_Day by day she withers away._

_Transfer her power to ME!'_

Sakura noticed this voice chanting in her mind, over and over again.  It sounded familiar.  Sakura realized what the voice was doing to her and immediately let go of Syaoran and squeezed her head.  She fell onto his chest taking him down to the ground with her.  

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked confused.  Noticing the chanting going on inside her head, he them screamed,  "Sakura, you have to fight back.  Please hang on…!"

"Don't worry about her, kid, she will be lifeless soon," said a girl about eighteen or nineteen.

"AHHH!" screeched Sakura.

_'Sakura you have to hang on!  Take some of my energy.  Please, I came back to see you!'_ panicked Syaoran into Sakura's screaming head.  Syaoran held her tighter and transferred some of his energy to her to calm her down…

But it only made it worse.

"Aww.  Does it hurt little Mistress?  I hope it does.  It took me all school year to come up with it!" the girl spat.

Sakura was able to open her eyes just wide enough to see who was talking. _She looks familiar._ Sakura said to herself, she suddenly gasped out loud.  She felt Syaoran snap his head toward she wide eyed.  "I- I knew y-you lo-looked famil-iar," came a choking weak voice in Syaoran's lap.  Sakura concentrated some of her power to Syaoran's head, _'Syaoran,'_ came her weak voice, _'She's Zara.  I met her six months ago.  Please, s…to…p her-,'_ then she collapsed into his lap.

"Sakura!!" Screamed Syaoran.  He looked at her, he noticed her chest was still moving **^no that is not why he looked^**, slowly.  _'No don't give up, I just got here, I still have a lot to tell you.  Please don't give up.  I- I love you,'_ he said quietly into her head.  He rolled her over, and got onto his knees, "I Love you," he repeated out loud.

"No, don't. I still want to be here.  Don't kiss!" shouted Zara as Syaoran leaned in to Sakura, to kiss her.  Zara was flying down quickly to stop Syaoran…

But it was too late.

Zara started to disappear, and as she landed, she fell to her knees, losing her energy she had stolen from Sakura.  _'Sakura, please don't die.  I love you.'_ He said for a third time.

"Hmm…" was what she answered.  As Sakura and Syaoran broke apart, they both opened their eyes, staring at each other.  Sakura blushed, but still didn't dare move, so she smiled.

They both sensed someone's energy dissolving behind Syaoran.  He helped her up, and turned so they both could see, and heard her saying,  "Arigato, Sakura, you were a good friend.  Je' ne." Zara said softly to them both.  "My goal was to kill you, but I couldn't succeed because first of all I was fond of you and two, this kid was here.  But I know understand what all the power was from."  _'You love him don't you?  You should tell him how you feel about him, he told you his.'_  Syaoran had a smile creep up.  Zara though _he_ couldn't hear what was going on inside of Sakura's head.  "Why are you smiling?" questioned Zara.

Syaoran suppressed a laugh, " I was the one who helped her survive you know.  We are linked," she gave him a confused look; she then looked at Sakura giggling in his lap.

"He can read my mind and what goes on?" Sakura suggested to Zara's silent question.

"Oh… then you heard the chant and also about how she loves you, and how you told her yours," she looked at Syaoran.

"Yes, I heard all of it.  And I wouldn't min…" as he turned his head toward Sakura, she clobbered him to the ground. With her on top of him, slightly…

"Is this enough?" she asked quietly, and before he could answer, she kissed him openly.  His amber eyes were wide.  Here she was mostly on top of him and was openly kissing him!  This surprised him, a little…  He heard her giggle in his mind.  She broke the kiss enough for her to speak, "I take it that wasn't enough for you?"

Syaoran lifted his arms around her waist and pulled her, gently, closer to himself and said with a smile knowing she was now his, "Nope."  Then he lifted his face to hers and kissed her again.  Her arms, on instinct, lifted to around his neck.  Sharing sweet passionate kisses from one another, each in the same world.  They could hear their soul mate whispering loving words to each other, keeping the other calm.  Sakura could taste his scent on her tongue, his strong autumn scent was enough to make her double over quickly.  Syaoran, on the other hand, had to control where his hands were going. Making sure he wouldn't get into trouble.  Her cherry blossom scent was that of a strong person and of a sweet person.  She fit that perfectly.  Nothing could ruin her, the way she was.  No one ever tried knowing Syaoran wouldn't be too far behind.  When they were out of breath, they loosely held onto each other.  Sakura whispered, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.  I love you," they both beard rummaging in the bush and sat up holding onto each other.  Sakura whispered again gently, _'I love you, I love you, I love you,'_ and pecked him on the cheek.

"I got it all on tape," Tomoyo squealed in delight, standing up over a bush.  "You two should get hitched!" she joked.

"They have a lot to go through before they do that, Tomoyo," mentioned Eriol.  "And so do we," he piped.

"Eriol not in public," said Tomoyo softly, blushing madly.

"Oh… who cares?  The secret had to get out sometime, Tomoyo."  She blushed harder as he hugged her.

"Eriol!" squeaked Tomoyo.  Chiharu, Yamaziki were hugging each other at the scene before them.  Rika, Naoko, and Zara were standing there laughing at Tomoyo and Eriol's act.

"Zara?" wondered Sakura.

"Yup." answered Zara

"Huh?! I don't get it.  How are you here?" asked Sakura confused.

Zara answered with:  "Clow Reed said he'd give me one more chance to live, and see how well I can keep it."  She sounded happy to say it too.

"Oh?  How exactly did Clow Reed do that?  He's dead." Asked Syaoran staring at Eriol.

They all sat there in silence till Eriol broke it when he figured they knew what happened and said, "Oh!  OKAY!  I gave her a second chance, and IF she does anything bad or ugly I will send her back to where she belongs," he answered their silent questions.

"This time I promise I won't do anything stupid," Zara laughed, feeling their eyes on her.

"Sakura? Can I talk to you after school?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura blushed then whispered into his ear, "Yes."

* * *

The group was walking to the end of school property, when they all turned to corner, chatting to one another.  Babbling on and on about what they did during school.  Tomoyo and Eriol, Chiharu and Yamaziki, Naoko, Rika and Zara, last but not least, Sakura and Syaoran.  They were all having pleasant conversations with each other.  Tomoyo and Eriol were talking quietly then Tomoyo quickly turned her head away from him embarrassed.  Chiharu pulling Yamaziki's ear every now and them because he would lie.  Naoko, Rika, and Zara were off in dram land.  Naoko was thinking about new ghost stories.  Rika was thinking about what to get Mr. Terada.  Zara, and how she would spend the rest of her life as good and not evil.  Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands.  He was telling her what he did while he was away from her, saying his training was now over and also mentioning why he could not couldn't talk or write to her except for on her birthday.

As they came to a turn in the road, seven of them went straight, two of them turned right.  Sakura and Syaoran sprinted down the road, hoping their friends wouldn't find out that they were gone till they were farther away, but they were confident that Eriol would tell Tomoyo that they were gone.

As soon as Syaoran knew they were out of sight, he turned his head to speak just as Sakura whipped around, "Oh! They cherry Blossoms are beautiful, aren't they Syaoran?" wondered Sakura.  She turned her head to hear his answer, but he didn't say anything.  "Syaoran?" she asked him, "You okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"Hmm… I need to start asking questions," Sakura put her hands on her hip looking aggravated.  "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh. Ah… nothing important," he answered waving his hands in front of him.  He could feel Sakura going through his mind. _'Stop, Sakura.  Please.'_

_'Why?  What did I do?'_ she asked his mind.  He looked at her; he noticed the sadness in her beautiful emerald pearls, worrying about him.  _'I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later,'_ she said.

She saw his eyes smile faintly.  "Sakura.  If I were to go back to Hong Kong, what would you do?" he asked aloud.  Syaoran looked at her into her eyes, he couldn't see anything, no emotion.  Then she dropped her head, and as it hung there he asked, "Sakura?"

"Do you have to?" she asked, her tears filling up to her eyes.  "If you do… please tell me.  I love you more them anything in my life.  I don't want you to leave again…" Sakura trailed off answering his silent question; she knew he was going to ask.

"I won't go anywhere without telling you," he told her knowing where it would go if he let it go.  He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  "Sorry for bringing it up, but I have to know, I need to know, Sakura."

Sakura put her hands around his waist, and hugged him back.  _'I love you.  I don't want to leave you,'_ she answered simply.  She quickly smiled and said, "I'll follow you around till you notice I'm there."

"I didn't know how much you meant to me till I got on that plane to go home," he shifted his body to look into her emerald green eyes.  She had the confused look, which always made him smile.  He them took her into and other hug lovingly.  He them heard her giggle.

_'Eriol is behind you,'_ whispered Sakura's sweet voice.  She heard him growl gently into her head, and Sakura laughed mentally.

"What Eriol?" scowled Syaoran.

"Hey I was told to come and collect the two of you," he stated.  "But I'll understand if you don't want to be found.  Oh! And by the way, we are going to be at the cafe about a block from here," mentioned Eriol, then he walked away.

Syaoran and Sakura started walking toward the cafe in silence, both holding each other; arm in arm.  Then Sakura asked a question she had been meaning to ask for the longest time, "Why aren't you ever nice to him? He's always looking out for you and everything."

"Maybe because when ever I'm around him he makes me irritated.  Or the way he looks at you, like he wants you for himself.  I still don't feel safe around him yet, I don't trust him," he answered.  _Something about him makes me scared for you, so that is why I act that way,'_ he added to her mind.

She smiled knowing he would always protect her, from anything that came in his way.  He would always be there for her, not only for his comfort of knowing but for her as well.  _Eriol won't do anything anymore, unless he wants to hurt Tomoyo.  You can be the way you are just try to be nicer to him,' _came her voice.

"Only if he stops looking at you that way," compromised Syaoran.

"I'll talk to him," assumed Sakura with a smile.  With that she turned around and kissed him.

* * *

So how was that?  I know that one was one of my better fanfics, but it was still pretty corny. Oh well…  See ya all sometime soon bye.


End file.
